A new enemy or a new friend?
by Ryou's Princess
Summary: A strange young girl appears before Inuyasha and tries to kill him. But when Kagome wants to take her in, Inuyasha has some things he can settle with. With her being there he is un easy, so he keeps an eye on her. But then another girl arrives to the scen
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Inuyasha Fic so Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related but I do own my OC Kiya, and my friend owns her Oc later to appear.**

**On with the fic!**

**Scroll 1**

_I will kill him...I will... _The thought kept flooding in my head, repeating itself over and over. I sat in a tree watching patiently. My long silver hair was blowing to the side as the wind picked up. My ruby red colored eyes scaned the area. The one I'm supposed to be killing was coming, I could sence it. His name is Inuyasha. From what my adopted father has told me, he is half dog demon and half human. So me and him had something in common...we were both half-breeds. Me, I'm a half Vampire demon, and half human.

_There he is...just as I thought. _With that I jumped from the tree infront of him. My blackish red kimono flaled as I did this. I landed carefully on my feet and placed my hand on my sword pulling it from its sheath. "Inuyasha! Stop there! From this point on you go no further. For I will be your exacutionar"

He looked at me oddly then started laughing. _why the hell is he laughing!_

"You..haha...my exac..utionar..Hahahaha!" He then fell over holding his stomache. I could feel my anger raising.

"don't you laugh at me, mutt! now prepare yourself!" I then charaged at him and attacked, he dodged but I managed to cut his arm. With out giving him a chance to move I attakced again and knocked him back.

"You little brat! What did I do to you!" As he got back up he pulled out his sword. I stared at it strangly. It just reverted to a giant sword...not a little one like I had thought.

"Because, I will kill you...you and your brother!" I told him as I attacked again. He just blocked and knocked me back.

"Sheesh you need to get abit stronger if you want to affect me with your little attacks."

"Getting abit cocky aren't we?" I prepared myself for another attack from him. _Where did he get this power from! he shouldn't be this strong...He sword was just a small little one that couldn't over power mine...and now...this..._I thought but after a momenty come to the conculsion it wa sorcerery.

"Can I go now brat?" He asked looking rather bored.

"No...and don't call me BRAT!" I shouted to him angrily. I then got ready to attack again.

"So what is the real reason for attacking me?" He questioned getting his sword ready. "Can you at least answer me that?"

Looking at him, I started to glare. I didn't like talking about it but I guess I could tell him. "I'm getting revenge on your family...whats left of it, meaning you and your brother" Looking down my bangs come down covering my face. "Your no good father...killed my parents ok not just them my family...and most of my race..."

"Ok, let me get this straight. My father killed you family and some of you vamp demons, so now your going to kill us?" -I nodded. "Thats so stupid! I'm not my father, I'll never be him or be like him!...wait...my old man died at least 89 or more years ago..."

Glaring back up at him, I suppressed a few tears. "I'm a Vampire demon moron! We live very long and age extremely slow. And I don't care if your not your father, your his family...something he shouldn't have been able to have for what he's done." With that I melded into the shadows and appeared behind him. Grabbing him I then bit into his neck. _I'll drain him dry if I have to!_

"AH! Get off me brat!" He managed to knock me in the forehead with the hely of his sword. Thus knocking me off. I was getting up when I felt a pain in my stomche, and then my back as I hit a tree. I looked up to see he had kicked me...hard. "Your going to pay for that you lit---" I then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related, but I do own Kiya and my friend owns her OC later appearing.

**Scroll 2**

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

"Damn...its about time she passed out..." I mummbled as I started walking off, but Kagome found me and ran over to us. Her experssion looked as if I had just slain a village. "Where you been Kagome? And where are the others"

"We were looking for you!..what did you do to her?" She asked going over to the girl on the ground. "She looks terrible" Kagome turned her over to see if she was alive. "My gosh...she is...so pale...her skin is almost sheet white." She pointed out.

"Can we go now?" _this is getting annoying. I'm not even sure who this girl is. I say we leavve her here, and go and find the others..._ I sighed and crossed my arms waiting on Kagome.

"Are you going to help me get her?" She glanced at me, giving the look of, 'I can't beleive you!' "Please, Inuyasha! She is just a child!"

I just scratched my head in annoyance. "OK! Just stop nagging!" I gave in and went to get the little brat. Once I got her, I put her over my shoulder and started walking off. Kagome followed behind me. I thought I hear her say thanks but I wasn't in the mood to say anything back. I mean...she did try to kill me, we should have left her there.

Once we got to a small hut deep in the woods, we saw Miroku sitting outside and Shippo running around playing with Kirara. "We're back...hm..where is Sango?"

Miroku looked up from where he was at "She went to get something to eat." He told Kagome behind me. Paying no attention I walked inside the hut and layed the girl down. She reminded me of...myself...I didn't like it.

She stirred abit, but I just sat down. _What is it about her? She reeks of being dead. So she is a Vampire Demon. Good thing she will be leaving when she wakes up. _As if on cue Kagome came in and started to bandage her wounds. Once down she started with mine. "why did you want to bring her back, she is just going to want to fight me again when she awakes"

She stopped wrapping my wounds for a moment and looked as if in deep thought. "We couldn't just leave a little girl out there, I mean she looks no 11, 12 at the oldest" Contining to wrapp my wounds she fell silent once again.

Hearing something I glanced over to see Miroku coming in. "So who is the new girl?" He asked looking over at her.

"Don't know don't care, she is leaving when she awakes."

"Inuyasha!" just then I could feel Kagome's experssion as she stared at me. I looked away but it was easy to tell she wa mad and concerned. "At least let her stay untill she gets better!"

Twitching I looked at Kagome and nodded. _I can't beleive I'm letting her stay...Gah! I'm giving in to Kagome way to easily. _Glancing at Miroku I noticed his grin. "That doesn't mean you get to ask her to bear your children, nor does it mean you can be a pervert"

"I would never dream of such a thing!" He saidd pretending to be innocent.

"Yah yah.." I looked over in the corner where the girl was as she stirred and was starting to awaken. _Ok, I'll get some answers out of her when she wakes and gets comfortable._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related, but I do own Kiya and my friend owns her OC later appearing.

**Scroll 3**

**(Kiya's Pov)**

"Arg...what...what happened?" I asked as I sat up. I immdiantly grabbed my head, as it felt like someone was hitting me over the head with a tree...repeatedly. Looking around my surroundings I jumped back at seeing Inuyasha, and some other people.

"Don't be scared." The girl in a very strange outfit told me. Her outfit looked so strange..."We're not going to hurt you."

"Stay away from me!" Shouted, I attempted to get up but feel back to me knees, as my head started spinning. "I...don't need help!"

Inuyasha just snorted and looked away. "Don't think you are alive because I want you to be. Kagome forced me to bring you back." He told me in a ver irratedly way. He didn't want me there...and I didn't want to be there...asd much as I hated to admit it...I was scared.

"What ever..." smiffing the air I realised how hungry I was. "I smeel human...human blood." Managing to turn myself around I saw two humans. The girl in odd clothing, and a monk..._A monk! shouldn't he kill Inuyasha for being a demon?...and that means he might come after me as well seeing as I'm a Vampire._

Inuyasha stepped infront of them...mainly that Kagome girl. "Stay away from them Vamp brat. As long as your healing up and with us, you can't eat the humans here." He had his hand on that sword as if to attack.

"V...Va...Vampire!" the girl sherked. Hiding more behind Inuyasha now she glanced at me. My bangs just fell over my face as I glanced up. "She's a Vampire! You didn't tell me that Inuyasha!"

He chuckled "Don't worry she won't be eating anyone, nor will she be biting anyone, isn't that right brat?" He questioned while looking down at me. Looking away from him I nodded. "Good girl."

"One thing...stop calling me a BRAT!" I shouted standing up and facing him. He was taller them me so I was looking up at him. "Am don't think just because your taking care of me, I'm going to stop trying to kill you!"

With a wave of his hand he started walking back to the corner of the hut. "Yah yah. What ever you say. Its not like you could beat me anyways." A smirk formed on his face.

"We'll see won't we?" I asked. "So--" I was cut off by someone walking into the hut. She was about a few inches shorter then the monk, she had long brown hair in a high ponytail. and was wearing a demon-slayer outfit. "Ok what is up with the monk and the demon slayer!" I questioned getting annoyed.

Ok sorry if this one isn't that long. Lol, I'm going to a local charity Rock Concert with my friend so I had to make this fast! Enjoy


End file.
